Camping Trip
by Deaku
Summary: After a few incidents at home Shin and Drago are dropped off in the middle of nowhere for an impromptu campout so they can work out their differences. However out in the wilderness they find something they weren't expecting.


_Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and their creators. Shin Possible belongs to Blackbird. Drago and other characters belong to me; if for some reason you'd like to use them please ask and let me know._

**Camping Trip**

_By Deaku_

Far out in the county along a dirt road a car came to a stop and two teenagers, a girl and a boy, stepped out. Just by their appearance a person could tell that the pair were not typical teens; their skin was very pale with a slightly greenish hue, they both had dark hair but the girl's had a streak of red in the front and the boy possessed long black claw-like nails. A woman sitting in the drivers seat had skin and dark hair like the teens and seemed to be holding back the urge to laugh at them while another woman with red hair sat in the passenger side seat smiling pleasantly at the pair.

"Well here we are," Kim grinned. "What do you think?"

"It's… well… picturesque I suppose." The boy, Drago, said as he looked around at the trees, hills and mountains that surrounded them. He was trying to find some good in the situation. "Bet it's really quiet around here too."

"You can't be serious about leaving us out here." The girl, Shin, wasn't even trying to find anything good about the situation. "It's the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh you can bet we're serious." Shego said as her daughter fumed. "You two need to learn to interact more like civilized people; no more pranks, no more stupid dares, and especially no more actual fighting just to decided who gets the TV remote. We figure you two will be able to work something out if we put you someplace where there'll be nothing to distract you."

"So just lock us in a room or something." Shin suggested. "No need to make us go camping out here in the land that time forgot."

"There's also nothing important that you can break out here." Shego replied wryly.

"Oh come on, we didn't break anything important. It was just the couch." Shin tried to downplay what had happened.

"And the coffee table, the end table, and the lamp." Drago commented off-handedly as he counted off the broken items on his fingers.

"So not helping…" Shin glared at Drago before turning her attention back to her parents. "You were thinking about replacing them anyway right?"

"Just because we were thinking about replacing something does not mean either of you are free to break it young lady." Kim told her daughter in no uncertain terms.

"But…" Shin began to object again.

"No Buts." Kim cut her off. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. This is a great area for a campout, I used to come here all the time as a Pixie Scout."

"You know, I think I saw that old uniform of yours when I was going through boxes the other day." Shego suddenly interjected then chuckled. "How about when we get home we see if it still fits? If not, well… I think we can think of something to do since you'll be standing there without anything on."

"Shego!" Kim nearly screeched and her face turned red. "Not in front of the kids."

Shin was too exasperated with the situation to react to the comment and Drago just smirked and shook his head.

"Anyway…" Kim began as the red faded from her face and she pulled out a folded up map. "This'll help you find the main campground we used back then. Drago could you grab the gear while I give Shin the directions?"

As Kim explained to Shin the best way to take and which paths to avoid Drago pulled out all the gear that had been packed into the trunk. Soon to two teens were ready to start their trek; Shin with an annoyed expression on her face and Drago with a mostly neutral one on his.

"Well looks like you two are all set to go, just one more thing…" Kim told them as she held out her hand. "Shin let me have your Kimmunicator, Drago your data-frame."

"What?! Why?!" Shin demanded.

"Hey now…" Drago said as Shin made her demand.

"Like I said earlier we don't want anything to distract you two." Shego told them with a smirk. "And we don't want you being able to just call someone and getting a ride out of here so you can get out of this either. So hand 'em over."

After a moment both the teens gave a resigned sigh and handed over the requested items to Kim, who took the devices with a small smile.

"Okay, now that you're all ready we'll be heading back home now." Kim waved as Shego put the car into drive and began to pull away. "We'll be back Sunday to pick you up, have fun you two!" Kim was leaning out the window and waving while Shego just stuck a hand out the window and waved.

"Not Likely!" Shin called out as her parents disappeared into the distance; then she sighed. "This is just so wrong. I would have understood being grounded, but exiling us out to the middle of nowhere just for breaking some stuff just isn't fair… Right?"

"Actually I think it may have been a build-up of stuff over the week; they did sorta get caught in the crossfire so to speak." Drago answered. "Like Kim getting caught by the camera trap you set up in the shower."

"Yeah Mom was pretty mad about that…" Shin said sheepishly as she remembered the incident. "But that trap was supposed to catch you, I thought you were going to be in the shower next."

"Well I was planning on getting in the shower next actually." Drago told her. "But then Kim got home from a mission and really wanted a shower so I let her go first, you know how it went after that."

"Yeah… But what I can't figure out is why Momma thought it was so funny." Shin commented. "I figured she would have been pretty mad too."

"Bet there's a story in there somewhere that they'll never tell us." Drago laughed a bit.

"The only reason I set that trap in the first place is cause I thought you were stealing my snacks out of the cupboard." Shin gave Drago a playful punch in the arm. "It didn't seem to start until you showed up."

"Like I said, I wasn't touching your snacks." Drago made a playful swipe back at Shin, but she dodged out of the way. "Except for the one time I set that flash-screecher as a trap, but that was just payback for trying to get me with that trap in the shower. At least we found out who was really swiping your snacks though."

"Momma got pretty mad that time, especially when she couldn't figure out how to shut that flash-screecher thing off." Shin shook her head as she remembered, then chuckled. "She eventually threw down on the floor and stomped it flat. Then Mom started laughing about it and eventually Momma started laughing, that's why they weren't too mad when you finally got back from the store."

"Then they both got mad when they got back yesterday to find all the broken furniture and us wrestling around on the floor still trying to get the TV remote from each other." Drago sighed, then a sly smile appeared on his face. "Though judging by the way they suddenly rushed in and looks on their faces when they saw us I think they thought we were up to something else."

"Well you gotta admit it had to have looked pretty bad; us rolling around on the floor all sweaty with our hair and clothes messed up, your shirt got torn off at some point and I was missing my pants." Shin started to laugh. "The sound must have been even worse; all the panting, the groaning, the grunting, the moaning. They had to have been able to hear us before they got into the house, probably why they rushed in through the door so fast."

They both started to laugh and kept on laughing for some time, only stopping to catch their breath and lean on each other to keep from falling over from the dizziness brought on by lack of air.

"How about we get going now?" Shin asked as she caught her breath. "Since we're stuck here for awhile we might as well get up to that campground and get settled in."

"Sure." Drago replied as he checked to make sure the straps of his backpack were tight. "Be best to get up there and make ourselves at home before it gets dark, things will be a bit easier that way."

With the map in her hands Shin began to lead the way with Drago following close behind.

**xxxxxxx**

After what seemed to the pair to be hours of hiking and climbing uphill, making their way around various obstructions, and forcing their way though the underbrush, Shin and Drago finally reached the location on the map that Kim said the campground was. Or rather an area that used to be a campground; now it was just a clearing in the trees with a stream to one side, several scattered piles of rocks lay amongst the tall grass that may have once been areas for campfires.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Shin sounded rather exasperated as she looked around. "I don't think anyone's been here since Mom was here last."

"The Campground at the Edge of Nowhere… such a lovely location for our weekend getaway." Drago commented sarcastically. "Might as well get our stuff set up. By the stream sound good to you?"

"Yeah by the stream is good." Shin sighed and began walking towards the stream.

The two teens dropped their gear and after clearing out the space they had picked for their camp a bit they began to unpack. The two began sorting through the gear to see what exactly they had since it had been Kim and Shego who had packed all the stuff; having not told the pair the what their plan was until they were nearly to where the teens had been dropped off.

"Looks like we're gonna be tentmates, only got one tent here." Drago observed as he picked up the box and took a closer look. "But according to this you can pull down a curtain in the middle to separate it so we can each have our own little room."

"Well how about you get that thing set up while I keep going through the rest of this stuff?" Shin then smirked at him. "Or don't you think you can handle that all by yourself?"

"Oh I think I manage." Drago replied with a wry smile on his face as he pulled the tent out of the box and stood up. "According to the instructions you pull this string here, flip this tab, press this button and then…" Drago made a quick whip with his arm and the tent instantly unfolded into it's full shape with and audible pop and he set it on the ground. "Twa-lah… The Lady Shin's palace is ready." Drago gave a half-bow as Shin shook her head. "Now all that's left is to stake it to the ground."

As Drago started staking the tent to the ground Shin continued to go through their gear. She found pretty much everything she expected; sleeping bags, cooking implements, first-aid kit and all the rest of the stuff she figured they needed. But as Shin continued to look through the stuff she wasn't finding something that she thought really should be there.

"Drago? You did get everything out of the trunk of the car right?" Shin asked as she looked up from their equipment.

"Yup, only thing left in the trunk was the spare tire." Drago and answered as he finished with the last stake. "Why?"

"Because the only food I'm finding here is this bag of trail-mix." Shin held up the bag, but as she did so she noticed something taped to the bottom. "And it looks like there's a note on it…"

Drago just sighed. "So what's it say?"

Shin looked over the note; it seemed that both her parents had written something. Shin began reading the first part of the note. "Here's a little bit of a snack to keep you until you can gather some food; don't worry back in Pixie Scouts we were able to find plenty of food around there, and if we were able to find enough to feed our troop it should be no problem for you guys to find enough for the two of you." The next part of the note was much shorter. "Just think of it as a bonding experience for you two." Shin just groaned as she finished reading the note.

"Gathering our own food… they're really trying to give us the full outdoor experience aren't they?" Drago asked rhetorically.

"We passed by some berry bushes on our way up didn't we?" Shin asked as she put down the note and the bag of trail-mix. "There were some walnuts or something in the trees too."

"Yeah there was a berry bush right before we got here." Drago confirmed as he looked in the direction they had come from. "The trees you're talking about weren't too far back from them."

"Great! I nominate myself to gather up some nuts and berries." Shin smiled and pointed at Drago. "While you can go hunting and catch us some real food."

"Hunting?!" Drago faked shock, acting like what Shin said was an absurd suggestion. "What makes you think I know anything about hunting?"

Shin grinned. "Well there was that little thing you mentioned in the car when Mom finally told us about this camping thing, something about going through some sort of outdoor survival training. Now I'm gonna guess that training involved some hunting, am I right?"

"Possibly…" Drago said nonchalantly.

"Thought so." Shin grabbed Drago by the shoulders then spun him around and slapped him on the end. "Now get that pale butt of yours moving and hunt us down some food!"

"Fine, fine…" Drago quickly stepped out of range of another slap on the end from Shin. "I'll go see what I can find."

"So just how are you going catch something anyway?" Shin asked as Drago began to walk away. "Make a trap? Catch it with you bare hands? Or just blast it?"

"Last one." Drago answer as he held up a hand and summoned up his power. "I find something, take aim, and then…" Drago fired off a plasma bolt at one of the rock piles, one of the rocks blowing apart as the bolt struck. "Though I might not want to put so much power behind when I'm actually hunting." He laughed a bit at the unintended explosion.

"Be careful! You never know what could be out there!" Shin called out as Drago left the clearing.

"You too!" Drago called back.

As Drago disappeared from view Shin went back to their gear and finished getting everything set up or put away. After she finished Shin figured she'd better get those berries and nuts like she said she would, they'd need something to eat if Drago wasn't able to catch anything. Grabbing a pot and the empty box Shin made her way back to where she remembered the bush and the trees that had what she was looking for were located. Shin was able to get the berries and nuts with little problem and despite eating quite a few herself she was soon heading back to camp with a pot full of berries and a box full of nuts.

When she got back to camp Shin saw that Drago hadn't returned yet so she set down the pot and the box and thought about what she could do next. Shin snapped her fingers as she realized what else was needed and set off to gather some firewood; it didn't take as long as she thought it would and it wasn't long before she had a large pile of wood that she figured would last for their stay. With that task finished Shin sat down on a log that was to one side of their camp and decided that she would just kick back and rest for a while. She figured she had done enough work for the time being, that and she couldn't think of anything else that needed doing at the moment.

After a while of relaxing though Shin began to wonder where Drago was, while it wasn't dark yet he had been gone awhile and it was getting late. As she began to get a bit worried Shin was debating with herself whether to go out and look for Drago or just wait for him to come back on his own. As she had just about come to a decision Shin thought she smelled the odor of something that was seriously burnt.

"You know it's times like this when I remember why I don't particularly like this outdoors stuff." Drago's voice came from behind Shin. "Yeah I'm definitely more of an urban predator, I'll take buildings and concrete over this nature stuff any day."

"About time you got back Mr. Urban Predator, I was beginning to think you fell off a cliff or something." Shin grinned as she turned around, then noticed Drago was carrying two things that she couldn't identify except that they were charred black. "What are those?"

"Oh these?" Drago held up the two items in question. "Bear legs, really the only parts that were left that still had any meat on them instead of being burnt completely to a crisp."

"Bear?" Shin was disbelieving. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Drago answered matter-of-factly. "Big furry, pissed-off, bear."

"How did you get a bear?" Shin inquired, still not quite believing it. "Why did you get a bear?"

"Well it's more like it tried to get me, I was going after a deer originally." Drago told her and gave a bit of a laugh. "I just about had this deer, I was just moving a bit closer and lining up a clear shot at it. I was so focused on getting the stupid thing that I somehow didn't notice the bear coming up behind me until it almost had me. Heard a twig snap, spun around and there was the bear. It reared up and roared while raising its claws to strike, I yelled and blasted the thing. And well… I probably over did it a bit." Drago held up the legs again. "These were the only parts left that weren't burned blackened bone or charcoal and ash that used to be flesh. Seeing as how the deer was long gone and I didn't want to come back empty-handed I pulled these off and came back."

Shin just shook her head, not quite sure what to make of Drago's story. "Is bear even edible?"

"I'm pretty sure it is." Drago looked through their gear until he found a knife. "Just let me cut away all the scorched stuff first." Drago set to work cutting away the burned parts. "What meat's here is probably pretty well cooked already, though I'll understand if you don't want to eat any."

"What you think I'm scared or something?" Shin questioned, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm not afraid of eating some bear."

"Didn't say that you were." Drago smirked a bit. "Though it'd be perfectly normal to feel a bit squeamish about such a thing."

"Oh it's on now." Shin jumped up and gave a fierce grin. "I'll get a fire going then as soon as you're done with that you can start cooking Ol' Smoky and we'll just see who's a bit squeamish about eating a little bear."

Drago just started laughing, soon followed by Shin.

**xxxxxxx**

Shin awoke to find it was still the middle of the night; moonlight was shining down through the tent's window and it was quiet and peaceful. However she thought something felt off, except Shin didn't quite know what it was. Shin reached under the curtain that split the interior of the tent to check on her tentmate but all she felt was Drago's empty sleeping bag. Moving the curtain aside Shin could see the flickering light of a fire out front of the tent, which she thought was a bit odd since she figured that fire they had started to cook should have completely burned itself out by now. Shin got up and looked out the front of the tent to see the fire going strong and Drago laying on the ground with his head leaning up on the log as he looked up into the sky.

"Hey." Shin stepped out of the tent.

"Hey." Drago responded but didn't get up, he just continued to stare up into the sky.

"Trouble sleeping?" Shin asked as she walked over and laid down next to Drago.

"Not really." Drago shrugged. "Just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I came out here, started the fire again and figured I'd kick back for a while."

"Never thought you were the star-gazer type." Shin laughed.

"I'm not actually, never had much interest in looking up at the stars." Drago's voice became a bit distant. "It was a night like this back then, the stars were the last thing I saw of back home."

"How did you get here Drago?" Shin asked as she rolled onto her side to better look at him. "All you've said is there was a fight against some villain and one of his devices malfunctioned or something. What's the full story?"

After a moment of silence Drago started speaking. "Well I guess it all started with this terrorist-type villain that called himself The Commander; everyone thought he was an idiot because he never could seem to do anything right, even when he hired help he'd somehow screw things up." Drago sighed and shook his head. "It was all an act though. One day he appeared on TVs and other communications worldwide, hijacked pretty much every signal so that everybody saw and heard him. He went on about how the all the failures and screw-ups he was known for was just a cover for what he was really doing; he laughed and told about how he had made fools of everybody and that he had been able to gather all that he needed right under everyone's noses. Next he revealed that The Commander wasn't his true identity; he said his true name was Ragnarok and his goal was to destroy civilization as we knew it, and afterwards he would rebuild it in his own image. Then he revealed the thing he had built with the stuff he had been secretly gathering while under The Commander identity, some huge device that was supposed to be able to set off natural disasters all over the planet and somehow rearrange the face of the Earth to his liking."

"So then he used it…" Shin took a guess at the next part of the story.

"Not quite…. Turned out the thing had ridiculous charge time and he didn't actually start it until he showed the thing off, guess he wanted to be dramatic. He even had a countdown on the stupid thing." Drago gave a derisive laugh. "Gave everyone six hours to find him and put a stop to the whole thing. And I do mean everyone; of course the heroes had to do the hero thing, the villains didn't want him to destroy what they wanted or succeed where they had failed, and it'd just be bad for business for the neutrals and the freelancers."

"So where was he?" Shin wondered. "I don't think there'd be too many safe places to hide if he was going to rearrange the whole Earth."

"Very high altitude flying fortress that had a cloaking field, guess the altitude was supposed to keep it out of the worst of what was going to happen." Drago answered as he pointed straight up. "The cloaking field wasn't quite doing it job so it wasn't to hard too locate the place, it was just the trip up there that was the problem. The only ones to get up there on time were Team Possible and a few other heroes, Global Justice, Drakken and a couple other villains, then Mom, Me and the rest of our group. Standing in our way was Ragnarok's army of henchmen."

"So how'd the fight go?" Shin inquired as she was really getting into the story.

"A bit mixed… Our group and Team Possible were plowing though the henches, GJ was doing pretty good, even Drakken was causing some damage; it's just that there were so damn many of them that it was hard to get through them all. They couldn't have been completely human either; I swear I broke one's arm by bending and twisting it around backwards and all his reaction was to shutter a bit then his arm suddenly popped back into place and he was able to use it again just fine. Got damned annoying when they kept jumping back up after taking hits that should have put them down for a long time." Drago growled a bit. "Anyway, fight went on until the timer was nearly out. I had actually managed to get close to Ragnarok's device and Mom yelled at me to shut it down. I threw a henchman off me and launched myself off the catwalk I was on, I gathered as much energy into my fist as I could as I was in the air then punched hard into this big blue-red crystal thing that I hoped was a vital part." Drago punched into the air. "Well the crystal cracked and the device made that powering down sound as all the lights on it went out, the timer stopped with three seconds left before it went out too."

"But that wasn't the end of it…" Shin said in a quiet voice. "Did Ragnarok do something?"

"Well he did the typical villain 'Big No' as all the lights on his device went out." Drago smiled briefly. "Everybody thought it was over and that Ragnarok's plan had been foiled, everyone who had come to stop him actually started cheering. But that stopped real fast when the device powered back up; but something was different because it was making a high-pitched whining sounds and the crystal changed to a greenish-purple. Things were shaking, though I'm not sure if it was the whole place or just the device since I was still standing on it. Then things got weird…"

"Weird… How so?" Shin questioned as Drago went quiet again.

"I'm not sure what everyone else was seeing but from my point of view everything was warping and twisting, changing colors or going negative image. To say that it made me felt queasy would be an understatement." Drago shook his head, just remembering the event made him feel a bit ill. "I'm not sure how long it went on for but it just suddenly stopped. Unfortunately my equilibrium was completely shot to hell and I was standing there rocking back and forth wondering what direction I was gonna fall in. I started going backwards and as I looked up I saw that there was a huge clear dome in the ceiling right overhead and I could see a sky full of stars. Then everything went white and I all could heard this sound like the roaring of wind and then… nothing."

Drago became quiet and remained so for several moments with a melancholy expression on his face, Shin simply watched him and waited.

Drago finally looked towards Shin and smiled slightly. "Next thing I remember is waking up in that hospital room with you staring at me."

"I was staring at you trying to figure out who the hell you were and how you were even still alive." Shin said honestly. "Considering the way you dropped in on us, literally dropping in on us. We were going out to the mall and just got out the front door when I swore I heard something, then… CRASH!" Shin slammed her hand to the ground. "Right on top of the SUV! We all hit the dirt trying to shield ourselves from the flying pieces of glass and metal. When we looked back we saw the roof completely caved in and the rest looked like someone had tried to bend it in half but couldn't quite get it. We weren't sure what was going on at first. Were we under attack? Did something crash land? Well Momma spotted your hand sticking up out of the wreckage and bolted over while Mom and me were still trying to figure out what was going on. Well Momma got a look at you and just couldn't stop staring; Mom and me finally got up and went over there to see what was wrong, we were pretty shocked too to say the least. You were a mess; your green blood was everywhere, there were pieces of glass and metal sticking out of you, and I was sure a couple of your limbs were not supposed to be bent the way they were. What amazed me is that you were somehow still breathing despite all that."

"Guess I made quite an impression…" Drago smirked

Shin slapped him on the arm. "Anyway… Mom came to her senses first and called emergency response and soon they were there trying their best to pull you from the wreck without injuring you anymore than you already were. They rushed you to the hospital and started working on you, no one was optimistic about your chances though. We were down there waiting to see how things turned out; Mom wanted to help you somehow but knew it was out of her hands, Momma was going nuts wondering who and what you were, I wasn't sure what to think. The whole sitch seemed a bit unreal really." Shin laughed a little. "Well they finally got to the point where they had done all they could in the operating room and put you into intensive care, the doctors told us the you were still alive but doubted that you'd survive the night and even if you did you'd probably never wake up. Then a few hours later they actually let me go into your room to see you; I swear it wasn't even a minute after I had sat down and was looking at you when you just opened your eyes and looked back at me. I thought it was my imagination, until I rubbed my eyes and looked again and saw you were still looking back at me."

"I was surprised to see you sitting there too, I didn't have a clue who you were either. But the confusion didn't last long before the pain hit me." Drago grimaced a bit. "Intense pain does not even begin to describe what I was feeling, I don't think there are words to describe that kind of pain."

"Still you surprised everyone with how quickly you healed." Shin grinned. "At first they said you'd be hospital-bound for several months, maybe even a year or more. Then you go bouncing out of there after only a month."

"I wouldn't quite say I was bouncing, I was still a bit sore to be doing much of that. Not to mention stiff from them not letting me move all that much while I was in there." Drago stretched out a bit. "But I didn't mind the hospital stay so much, it was being grilled by Mom that I really didn't care for. Nothing quite like being interrogated by an alternate dimension version of one's mother… Though I suppose I'm actually the alternate dimension person here."

"So what do you think happened back in your dimension? Think everything turned out all right?" Shin asked as Drago's talk about alternate dimensions got her thinking.

"Wish I knew…" Drago said sadly. "I imagine the best case scenario is that I'm the only one that got affected by whatever that effect was and everyone else was left standing there wondering what the hell happened and where I vanished to. Though that won't be a good thing for Ragnarok; Mom would definitely blame him for me vanishing and want to get her hands on him, and what happens after that won't be pretty." Drago sighed and was silent for a moment. "I don't even know how Mom's gonna explain things to Raine…"

"Raine?" Shin hadn't ever heard Drago mention that name before.

"My little sister, she's only five… Raine's a smart girl so she'll probably understand what happened, I don't know how she'll take it though…" Drago rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "Mom, Raine, my friends… I'll probably never know what happened to them…"

Shin put her hand on Drago's shoulder. "You'll get back someday. But until then I'll be here for you, anytime you need me."

"Thanks Shin." Drago patted Shin's hand, then both teens resumed looking up at the stars.

**xxxxxxx**

Shin and Drago were at the stream trying to catch their lunch, having decided they wanted more than nuts and berries. They had managed to craft a fishing pole from a stick and a few things they had in their gear; Shin was using the pole while sitting on the shore. Drago was a little ways downstream standing out on some rocks in the middle of the stream, he had simply sharpened one end of a large stick and was using it as a spear. Things had developed into a bit of a competition between the two seeing who could catch the most fish; Shin was ahead three to Drago's two.

"Might be a bit easier if you made a pole for yourself." Shin teased. "Might have a chance of catching up with me then."

"Now where'd be the fun in that? I prefer the direct approach for stuff like this anyway. HA!" Drago stabbed down into the water and pulled out a fish. "Looks like we're tied."

"Don't be too sure about that…" Shin told him as she felt a tug at the line, and after a quick pull she had another fish. "Too bad for you Drago."

Drago just laughed and readied his spear to try for another fish.

The pair caught a few more fish before their hunger demanded that they get to the cooking and eating. After lunch they simply sat back against the log and relaxed; they had enough food for another couple meals and plenty of firewood so they felt there was really nothing more to do at the moment. Drago started tossing a rock he had picked up by the stream at a nearby tree, the rock would ricochet back and Drago would catch it then repeat the move.

"What do you do back home when you not off on a mission and you get bored?" Shin asked as she grabbed the rock before Drago caught it and began bouncing it off the tree herself. "Especially when there's no one else around?"

"Well if I'm in the mood for something relaxing I'll usually go down music room and play my instruments." Drago answered as he watched Shin toss the rock.

"You play music?" Shin said in disbelief and looked at Drago.

"Yup." Drago managed to snag the rock back due to Shin's distraction and started tossing it again. "Too bad we didn't get a guitar or something with our gear, I could've shown you."

"So what do you do when you're not in the mood for music?" Shin asked as she plotted how to get the rock back from Drago.

"Train usually." Drago answered as he used his free hand to block Shin's from grabbing the rock. "Spar if anyone's around, start up a simulator, run the training course."

"What sort of training course?" Shin made a quick jab into Drago's ribs and grabbed the rock before he could recover.

"Could be set for different things actually; anything from just a regular obstacle course to something that's actively trying to get you as you're running through it. " Drago faked a grab for the rock then quickly reached down and snapped the waistband of Shin's shorts.

Shin let out a small shriek and missed catching the rock as it flew over her shoulder; Shin gave Drago a dirty look but it faded as an idea came to her. "You know, maybe we could do the obstacle course thing around here, or at least pretend like we're running one. It'd be something to do."

"Hmmm… Some of the terrain up by the lake might make for a good obstacle course." Drago mused then pointed. "It's not too far upstream."

"Well let's get going!" Shin jumped up. "Better than sitting here all day."

Drago nodded then stood up and began to lead the way. Their hike didn't take too long and they soon stood at the edge of the lake. It was a rather small lake, but the water was clear and it even had a waterfall at one end. Shin could see what Drago had meant by the terrain making a good obstacle course; there were rocks, bushes and logs of all sizes scattered around the shore of the lake.

"Now that we're here, how are we gonna do this?" Shin asked as she continued to look around.

Drago picked up a stick and marked a line into the ground before stabbing the stick into the ground right next to the line. "I say we go once around the lake." Drago took a ready position by the line he had marked. "Let's see if you can keep up."

"More like let's see if you'll be able to keep up." Shin grinned fiercely and took up a ready position next to Drago.

Drago laughed. "Ready…"

"Set…" Shin continued.

"Go!" They both yelled and took off running.

The two teens remained fairly even with each other as they raced around the lake, dodging around bushes, jumping over rocks and logs and running over the top of them. Shin managed to pull ahead when she slid through a gap she spotted between some bushes as Drago went around them, she came out a bit dirty and with a few scratches but it put her in the lead. However Drago closed the gap again when he leapt over a rock that Shin was running around because she thought it was too high to jump, as he passed over the rock he used his hands to push himself further up into the air and flipped around to land next to Shin. Both just smirked at each other and kept on running.

They reached the halfway point of their lakeside obstacle course race and neither showed any signs of slowing down or wanting to give up. Running side by side the pair leapt over a log and then up onto some large rocks and jumped from rock to rock before jumping back down to leveler ground. But as they were going through, and over, a patch of smaller rocks Drago let out a yell of surprise as his feet shot out from under him and he crashed to the ground flat on his back and ended up sliding a bit along the ground because of his forward momentum. Shin skidded to a stop and quickly went back to check on him.

"Son of a…" Drago let out a growl as he sat up. "That wasn't very enjoyable."

"You okay?" Shin asked as she brushed off the dirt and small rocks that were stuck to Drago's back.

"Yeah, it surprised me more than it hurt me." Drago answered as he stood back up. "Slipped on something really slick back there."

They walked back to where Drago had slipped, a good-sized rock with a flat top that he had jumped onto as he was running. Atop the rock was a small puddle of liquid, it had an unnatural shine to it and a slight bluish tint.

"That oil?" Shin asked as she knelt down near the puddle.

"I don't think it is, it does look familiar though…" Drago knelt down next to Shin and dipped a couple finger tips into the puddle and brought them up to his face and took a deep sniff. "Definitely smells familiar…" Drago made a quick touch to his tongue and immediately spit. "Yup that's Gally-6." Shin was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face, like she couldn't believe he just did that. "It's a very high quality mechanical lubricant, usually used for advanced high-end mechanics; like high-tech vehicles, cyborg parts, robots and the like."

"And you know how this stuff tastes how?" Shin asked, still a bit disgusted.

"We use Gally-6 in our equipment back home, including our training gear. Sometimes if you get a little too rough during training and break something the stuff can go flying everywhere and end up all over you, and if you're not careful you could end up with a taste of it." Drago stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face. "Only needed to happen to me once before I started wearing my mask during training, and that was just from getting a little taste of it. A friend, Shawn Wilder, got it much worse than I did, he got a full spray of it in the face when his mouth was wide open." Drago chuckled.

"So what's this stuff doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway? Don't see a whole lot of tech around here." Shin motioned around them. "What? Was somebody driving by in a high-tech vehicle or a robot walking by and they sprung a leak?"

"Probably… well the sprung a leak part anyway." Drago smirked then looked back down at the puddle. "Thing is, this puddle looks pretty fresh. So that brings us to the question, just what is this thing that's leaking lubricant and where is it now?"

Just then they could hear a low bubbling sound, turning towards the sound they could see the bubbles rising to the surface of the water a little ways from shore. The disturbance in the water began to move towards them and the bubbling began to intensify.

"Just had to go and say that didn't you?" Shin glared at Drago as she jumped up, ready to face whatever was in the water.

"Of course." Drago grinned and stood up. "How else are we gonna find out what this is?"

As the disturbance got close to shore something rose slowly from the water; it was humanoid and about ten feet tall but it was totally covered in mud, weeds, sticks, small rocks and various other things, it looked as though a chunk of the bottom of the lake had gotten up and began walking around. As it came ashore its movements were slow and a bit jerky, as though it was having trouble moving it's own bulk. As it slowly made its way towards Shin and Drago they could hear muffled grinding and the sound of metal scraping metal.

"Sounds like somebody's a bit late for their scheduled check up and oil change." Shin commented as the thing continued to move closer to them.

Drago just shook his head. "I bet we could run back to camp have a snack and run back here before it could even reach this spot."

The thing slowly raised its arms as it got closer and started to growl and snarl.

"Well as comical as this is to watch I suppose we really should put a stop to this thing before it can do any damage." Drago sighed then looked towards Shin. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Are you sure?" Shin looked at Drago with a slight smirk. "You can have first shot if you'd like."

"No no, you first." Drago returned the smirk. "I insist."

"How about we do it together?" Shin raised her hand towards the thing as she summoned up her aura.

"An excellent idea." Drago raised his hand and summoned his own aura.

The thing was only a few steps away and when it let out a roar Shin and Drago cut loose with plasma blasts. The first blasts hit resulted in explosions of the green energy and bits of the thing being blown off, the pair continued to fire off blasts one after another. Steam filled the air as the heat of their plasma evaporated the water that was in the mud, weeds and other debris covering the thing. They could still see the shape of it in the steam and finally stopped blasting when it ceased moving.

When the steam cleared and Shin and Drago could get a good view of the thing the sight that greeted them was the mud covering it had dried out and baked hard and much of the other stuff that had also been covering it had either been burned or blasted away.

"Looks like a failed pottery project." Shin said as they looked at the thing.

"I don't know about that, we might be able to pass it off as a modern art piece." Drago had a hand to his chin as he gave the thing an appraising look.

Growling and snarling sounds once again came from the thing and the two once again readied themselves. The mud began to crack and finally the mud shell completely shattered and fell away revealing a metallic form beneath. The robot had little ornamentation anywhere on its body and its head only had two forward facing lenses on its 'face'. Its form was slightly hunched forward and its arms looked slightly long for its size.

"Looked better with the mud on." Shin commented and Drago laughed.

The robot's movements were still slow as it reached out for them and the two simply leapt back out of range before it even got close to touching them. But instead of walking after them the robot kept reaching out and grabbed hold of the rock they had been standing on and began to lift it. Shin and Drago could hear the robot's mechanics whining, groaning and grinding as it slowly lifted up the rock, but eventually it raised it above it head.

"Blast the rock near its hands." Drago said simply and fired, Shin quickly followed suit.

The rock shattered at both points their plasma struck causing the robot to lose its grip and the rock fell down on top of it. The robot crashed to the ground with the rock atop its back crushing its body, the robot's limbs twitched a few times before going completely still. Shin and Drago smiled and gave each other a high five.

"Return to base…" A mechanical voice came from the fallen robot. "Return to base…"

Shin and Drago watched as the robot's head jerked back and forth then finally separated from the body; the head then extended a set of insect-like legs and began to skitter away, still repeating 'return to base' as it went.

"I'll finish it off." Shin told Drago as she raised her hand and began to gather her power.

"Hold on Shin." Drago grabbed Shin's hand and the aura that had been flaring around it faded. "Let's follow it and see where it's going, see if anybody's home at this base it's talking about. If so maybe we can find out what's going on and who had that thing in the lake."

"You sure Drago? Who knows what could be waiting for us there… could be more robots that will probably be working better than this one was, not to mention someone who's bound to be unhappy about us squashing the thing." Shin thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "But it could be fun, let's go."

The two teens began to follow after the robot head as it skittered away.

**xxxxxxx**

Shin and Drago had followed after the skittering robot head for an hour before finding themselves standing in front of a large cave entrance. It wasn't a natural formation, they could see the marks from the machines that had dug out the rock. Paying the pair no more mind than it had the whole time they were following it the robot head skittered into the dark of the cave.

"A cave… typical." Shin groaned and shook her head. "Why do the bad guys like caves for their lairs so much?"

"Don't really know." Drago shrugged. "And I've asked. Straightest answer I ever got was that it was one of the 'traditions of villainy' or something."

"Well since we're here shall we go in and say hello to whoever's inside?" Shin asked as she looked into the cave.

"It would be rude of us not to." Drago said in a mock polite tone.

The pair walked into the cave and as they entered into the darkness they summoned their auras to give themselves some light. As they continued making their way deeper into the cave it became a corridor of metal; cables and pipes ran along the walls and though there was no light they could hear the hum of power. Soon the pair came to the end of the corridor and entered into a large room; they weren't sure of the exact size but it was large enough that the light from their auras couldn't illuminate it all, leaving them surrounded by darkness.

"Anybody home?!" Shin called out into the darkness around them.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the teens found themselves illuminated by a spotlight from high above, they let their auras fade since the their light wasn't needed any longer.

"Guess that's a yes." Drago commented dryly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Welcome young people! Welcome to my humble abode!" A voice emanated from the darkness. "Wonderful work defeating my lake guardian; it may have been a bit old but it was created by my genius after all."

"Just what was that thing doing in the lake anyway?" Shin questioned the unknown speaker.

"Oh just a little something to keep watch over the surrounding area, I have a few of them around actually." The voice chuckled. "You know, to scare away the hikers, the curious and the occasional lost person. Didn't want just anyone to come stumbling in you know, most definitely not before I was ready."

"And what you're doing here is…?" Shin inquired to keep the unknown voice talking and spill their plan.

"Preparing for vengeance against all who have wronged me of course; and after that perhaps I'll move on to bigger things, maybe even the world." The voice said gleefully. "I wasn't expecting to be caught so soon though, and just when I had gotten everything ready. But I would expect no less of Miss Shin Possible, daughter of the famous Kim Possible and the esteemed Shego. It is such an honor to have you here."

Shin quirked an eyebrow, she hadn't been expecting to be praised by a villain. "Okay, so you know who I am. But how about you let us see who you are?"

"On my! You're right, how rude of me. Here I am blathering on and on and I haven't even given my villainous introduction yet." The voice said, actually sounding apologetic. There was a sudden fanfare of music. "I am the wonderful… The marvelous… The fabulous…" The was another bright flash of light as another spotlight shown down onto a raised platform in front of them. Atop the platform was a slim androgynous-looking figure dressed in a sequined suit of purple and gold along with a glittering silver cape. The individual had blond hair streaked with red that was swept back and wore glasses with red tinted lenses, in their hand was a staff that had a stylized letter G at the top inlaid with what looked like several jewels. The figure in the spotlight gave their cape a toss and twirled the staff dramatically and smiled. "Professor Gears!"

"Did I miss something?" Drago asked as he leaned close to Shin, then he grinned. "When did we get to Vegas?"

"Oooh, Vegas! Do you think there's going to be showgirls, singers, magicians and all that?" Shin grinned along with Drago.

"Ugh, Las Vegas. Please don't mention that place to me." Gears groaned. "If it ever got out what happened to me there I'd never live it down…"

"You shouldn't worry Professor G You know what they say, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Drago said offhandedly.

"Just who are you anyway boy?" Gears gave Drago and cool appraising look. "Are you some kind of fanboy wannabe or something?"

Shin saw a brief flash of anger across Drago's features before his face settled into a neutral expression and he raised one finger. "First… my name is Drago, not some 'fanboy wannabe' as you put it." He said coolly then raised a second finger. "Second… I'm going to be lenient and let that comment slide because by the time this is over you will not be forgetting who I am."

"I very much doubt that." Gears pressed a button on the staff and the whole room was illuminated. "My masterpieces! Come out and greet our guests!"

Several panels opened up in the walls and a horde of robots came walking into the room. The humanoid robots stood about six feet tall and were golden in coloration; they were built sleek with smooth curves that gave them feminine forms and their faces had smooth human-like features with red visors over their eyes, they even had long white hair that fell to the middle of their backs. The robots surrounded Shin and Drago on all sides and the two teens stood back to back as the robots began to close in on them.

"You know the Around the World maneuver?" Drago asked as he looked back over his should at Shin.

"I think so." Shin nodded as she kept her eyes on the approaching robots.

"Good." Drago turned and held out his hands to Shin.

Shin grabbed hold of Drago's hand and he began to turn and she was lifted into the air, they began to spin as the robots got closer. Shin lashed out with a kick when the robots came into range, the kick struck a robot right in the chest and sent it flying back into the ones behind it sending them crashing to the ground. As Drago continued to spin Shin kept on kicking and sending more robots flying back and crashing into others, a few well-placed kicks even separated some of the robots' heads from their shoulders. After several of the robots had fallen the rest seemed to get the idea of what was going on and ceased their approach to stay out of range of Shin's kicks.

"Let me fly Drago!" Shin called out when she saw what was going on.

Drago nodded and after adjusting the angle slightly he let Shin go; she flew up into the air and came down the middle of a group of the robots, taking two out with kicks as she landed. After he let go of Shin Drago spun around and charged into a group of robots in the opposite direction.

Shin summoned her aura and green fire flared to life around her hands, dodging around a strike by one of the robots she punched and sent its head flying from its shoulders. As she spun around Shin fired off three bolts and struck the trio coming up behind her; the robots' armor didn't seem particularly tough since the light bolts she had just fired off tore open their chests and disrupted their inner workings, causing the trio fall to the ground in sparking heaps. A robot grabbed Shin from behind but she was able to kick back into its legs and threw it off balance then grabbed its arm and slammed it to the ground. Shin jumped up as another tried to strike her from behind and landed behind her attacker and delivered a kick to its back sending the robot sprawling into two others. Shin dodged another robot as it tried to punch her and swept its legs out from under it then brought her heel down onto its face, its visor shattered and it ceased to move. Shin then began to toss plasma blasts, striking any of the robots that dared come near her.

Across the room Drago was busy with his own group of robots, who just seemed to keep coming no matter how many he put down. After punching one robot and sending it flying Drago fired off a plasma blast point-blank into another's face, shattering its head. Drago spun around the strike of another robot and as he spun he drove his elbow into its face and sent it falling back to the ground; continuing his spin Drago lashed out with a kick and struck another robot that had gotten too close. Coming out of his spin Drago ducked as four robots tried to strike him from all sides at once; as the robots leaned back to try and adjust their angle of attack to strike again Drago did a quick handstand and spun again, lashing out with kicks and knocking the four robots back. Springing back up onto his feet Drago intensified the plasma around his hands and charged forward; he slashed with his hands as he went and cut two robots in half then shoved his hands forward and released a plasma blast that blew apart a third.

As they continued to fight against the robots both teens made their way back to the center of the room and were once again back to back as they continued to blast the robots around them.

"You doing okay?" Drago asked as he blasted a robot that tried to jump at them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shin grinned as she looked back over her shoulder at him and Drago just smirked back.

It wasn't much longer before Shin and Drago had taken care of all their attackers and the ground was littered with broken robots. The pair looked up at Professor Gears, who seemed to be shaking in rage.

"I must say Professor G those weren't the most well-built robots I've ever fought." Drago said honestly as he looked around. "They were nice looking though I'll give them that. Well, until we trashed them all anyway."

"I thought that was pretty fun actually." Shin laughed then smirked up at Gears. "Got anymore?"

As a matter of fact my dear, I do." Gears smiled and pressed another of the staff's buttons. Two more panels opened on one of the walls, larger than the previous ones. "Prepare to greet my gallant knights."

Out of the openings in the wall walked two hulking forms fifteen feet tall and heavily armored; they did resemble knights of medieval times complete with weapons, one with a sword and the other with a large hammer. They moved at a slow deliberate pace, but as they moved their internal mechanisms could be heard letting all around them to know the power they possessed.

"Well they're bigger than the last ones that's for sure." Shin said as she watched the knights. "But 'the bigger they are' and all that stuff."

"This might actually be fun." Drago gave a fierce grin.

As the knights got closer the two teens started off with plasma bolts to test their armor, as expected the plasma impacted and had little effect. Charging their power a bit and putting more force behind their blasts resulted in the knights falling back a step but didn't seem to cause any damage.

The knights finally forced their way through the assault of plasma and the sword knight struck first, bringing its sword down in an overhead strike. Shin and Drago jumped out of the way and the sword hit the ground leaving a large gash in the metal floor. Drago had landed close to the hammer knight and it turned towards him while the sword knight continued after Shin. The hammer knight raised its hammer up above its head and Drago rolled out of the way as it brought its hammer down with a thunderous crash, the blow shattered metal and left a crater in the floor.

Shin and Drago continued to dodge around the knights' blows while doing their best to fight back. While the knights were relatively slow and their moves predictable the armor that protected them was thick; the teens were striking everywhere they could, joints and anywhere they thought the armor looked weak.

As she dodged another blow from the sword knight Shin had an idea of something else she could try. "Drago! You think you could give me a boost up?!"

Drago nodded as he jumped out of the way of another hammer swing, he leapt again and landed closer to Shin then kneeled down and linked his hand together. Shin took a few running steps and then stepped up into Drago's hands and he lifted and flung her up into the air. Shin flipped and twisted around in the air, landing on the knight's back.

Shin started looking around for any exposed wires she could rip off or panels she could pull open, but the knight began to try and shake her off and Shin had to grab hold of the collar of its armor just to stay on. The sword knight couldn't twist its free arm around enough to reach her so it began to try and use its sword arm to try and strike Shin; it could nearly reach her with the blade but she managed to keep herself pressed against its back just enough to keep from being hit.

Drago saw Shin's predicament and after rolling out of the way of a strike from the hammer knight he ran towards the sword knight. As he brought his hands together Drago's aura flared and he swung his fists in a hammering blow right below the sword knight's knee. The sword knight's leg was knocked back and it lost its balance, it started to fall forward and crashed to the ground on its hands and one knee. Despite the rough landing Shin managed to hang on, as she shifted into a better position she felt something under the collar something that she thought felt a lot like a handle. Shin griped the handle tight and pulled, there was a click and a hatch popped open right below the back of the sword knight's neck. Shin looked in the hatch as the sword knight tried to stand back up, inside was circuits, cables and wires of all kinds.

"This looks important." Shin smiled as she reached inside. "Be a real shame if he lost all this."

Shin began to rip out all the she could grab hold of sending various parts falling to the floor. The sword knight was nearly back up when its body began to shake then fell back forward, this time going face first down to the floor and not moving again. Shin jumped off as the sword knight fell and went into a roll and ended up by Drago, but she had to immediately jump again when the hammer knight brought down its weapon once more.

"Want me to give you a boost up now?" Shin asked as she and Drago landed from their latest jump back. "There's a handle right under the collar at the back of the neck that pops open a hatch and lets you get at all sorts of stuff."

"Actually, I want to see just how much power it takes to get through that armor." Drago said determinedly at he stared at the hammer knight. "Let's get some distance between us first though… across the room would be good."

The two ran across the room with the hammer knight stomping slowly after them. Drago finally stopped when he reached the opposite wall; Shin stopped next to him looking at him quizzically wondering what he was going to do, she didn't quite like the idea of being trapped against the wall by the knight.

"So now what?" Shin asked, really wanting to know what the plan was.

"Just watch." Drago said with a small smile. "I think you'll like this."

Drago held his hands in front of him, one above the other like he was holding something. He summoned his aura and the flames flared and began to intensify, the flames then started to swirl between his hands and seemed to be gathering into a center point. Shin watched as Drago's flames began to gather into an orb between his hands, an orb that was steadily increasing in size. The orb grew to about the size of a softball and began to glow bright as more energy condensed into it, a slight hum was coming from the orb.

Drago smiled and threw his hands forward and the orb shot out towards the hammer knight. The orb struck the knight right in the center of the body; there was a bright flash of green light and an explosion as the orb detonated, the whole room seemed to shake from the noise and smoke obscured everyone's vision. When the smoke cleared the hammer knight was still standing, however it had a gapping hole through the middle of its torso. A few seconds later the weight of it's own hammer pulled the knight to the side and it fell over and crashed to the ground.

"No! No! No!" Gears was screaming, "How could you defeat both my knights like that?! This wasn't how it supposed to be!"

"I think it's about time you gave it up." Shin told Professor Gears.

"I think not." Gears growled as the jewels on the staff lit up.

An energy beam blasted from the top of the staff as Gears directed it at the two teens, who quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Drago tossed a small plasma bolt before he had even landed; the bolt hit the staff right above Gears' hand and knocked the staff from it, the staff went spinning trough the air and landed across the room. Shin then charged forward and jumped up to grab the ledge of the platform Gears was on and quickly pulled herself up. It only took a quick backhand before Gears could react to put the villain on the ground unconscious.

Drago leapt up to the top of the platform to stand next to Shin. "Well that was entertaining. Haven't been able to do anything like that since before I got here."

"Yeah that was pretty fun." Shin smiled, then her face became more serious. "But now we gotta find some way to call out of here and get someone to haul this nut away and clean this place up before somebody else finds it."

"Yeah that's true, don't need another nut coming along and finding a pre-fab lair and a bunch of spare parts. We should look around and see if we can find some sort of communication system or something." Drago then looked down at Professor Gears. "But before that…" Drago kneeled down and took hold of Gears' cape then tore it into several strips, using those strips Drago bound Gears. "There we go, now we don't have to worry about out host bailing on us unexpectedly as we look around."

Leaving Professor Gears tied up on the platform the pair went off to search the rest of the lair.

**xxxxxxx**

Though it took a while Shin and Drago managed to find some communications equipment in Professor Gears' lair and after getting it to work they called Global Justice. A GJ team had arrived quickly and apprehended Gears, the villain cursing both Shin's and Drago's names the whole time. But as GJ team was cleaning up Shin and Drago found themselves having to explain to Kim and Shego just what had happened.

"…and that's pretty much everything." Shin finished off their explanation. "We didn't go looking for something like this, it really just sorta happened."

"So much for keeping you two out of trouble for a weekend by dropping you off in the middle of nowhere." Shego just shook her head, but she was smirking slightly as she looked at Kim. "Looks like your campout plan was a bust Pumpkin."

Kim just ignored Shego's comment. "Normally I'd say that you should have called us after you beat that first robot at the lake, and especially before you went into the cave. But since I'm the one who took away your Kimmunicator and data-frame in the first place I'll just have to let that one slide." Kim sighed then looked at Drago. "And you Drago, you should know better than to be exerting yourself like that considering the trauma your body's been through."

"Oh c'mon Kim, I wasn't exerting myself. I barely broke sweat in there." Drago told Kim as he motioned towards the cave. "I probably exerted myself more hiking from where you dropped us off up to that campground of yours."

"Speaking of that campground why don't you two run on back there and grab your stuff then get your butts back here and you can come back home with us." Shego suggested then smiled. "I'm guessing you've probably had enough of the 'great outdoors', am I right?"

"Hmmm…" Drago looked into the sky as he checked the sun's position. "It's probably going to be dark by the time we can get back to the campground."

"Well since it's so late I guess we could just stay another night, I wouldn't really mind." Shin said offhandedly. "We go back to camp, relax for awhile, eat something, go to bed. Then when we wake up in the morning we pack up the stuff and head back to where you dropped us off like you originally planned." Shin looked towards Drago. "You okay with that?"

"Yup, I'm okay with it." Drago nodded once.

"Guess that settles it then." Shin gave her parents a quick hug and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Kim and Shego just watched as Shin and Drago walked away, wondering at their daughter's sudden change of heart about the camping trip.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad news for us later on?" Shego wondered aloud.

"What make you think that?" Kim asked with a perplexed look on her face. "They learned to work together and seem to be getting along even better than they had before."

"Exactly." Shego nodded. "Just how long do you think it'll be before they use that teamwork against us? I think we're going to have to stay on our toes from now on."

Shego laughed and Kim just shook her head; and as the teens passed out of view Shin and Drago continued to talk.

"So Drago… that bomb orb thing you used on the hammer knight have a name?" Shin inquired as they walked.

"Well I don't really give names to my own moves…" Drago answered, but his voice trailed off towards the end of it.

"Judging by that answer I bet someone else does." Shin smirked.

"Yeah…" Drago nodded. "Friend of mine, name's Desmond Tran, gives them names. He's one of those types that thinks any sort of special technique has to have a name."

"So what's he call it?" Shin smiled as she kept pushing for an answer.

"The Drago Bomb, though most of the time he shortens it to The D-Bomb." Drago answered reluctantly. "Sometimes he even calls it…"

"Da Bomb?" Shin guessed with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah…" Drago hung his head.

Drago just sighed and Shin laughed as they continued to make their way back to their camp.

**The End**

**Author notes: **_This story was inspired by a quiz Alexander - Godslayer (Alexlayer on DA) did on DeviantArt, a couple of the answers sorta stuck in my mind and finally grew into a full story that you now see here._

_To learn more about Shin Possible check out Blackbird's stories, specifically his 'Maternal Instinct' series. Good stuff._

_If you'd like to know more about Drago check out my DeviantArt page 'deaku deviantart com' where you can find artwork/info for him and other characters from the same universe along with a few short stories._


End file.
